Darkness Approaches Slowly
by Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETE What if Harry isn't the only Potter. Who can Harry turn too when his friend don't care.
1. Mysterious Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people except Gabrielle Halliwell. I am not making any money.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Gabrielle Halliwell lay in the living room staring at the fire. She a normal life except she was the daughter of a Charmed one the only thing that set her apart from her family was she had green eyes.  
  
"Gabby are you ready to go," said Piper Halliwell.  
  
"Yeah mum. Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere important. So no more questions."  
  
Gabrielle looked at her and raised one eyebrow as is to say, "You have to be kidding me."  
  
"Now go get in the car."  
  
Gabrielle walked to the SUV and sat in the back seat.  
  
"So let me choose the cd since you aren't going to tell me where we are going."  
  
Gabrielle looked through the cd and finally chose Hoobastank.  
  
"Mum. Put it on number five."  
  
I wanna live  
  
I wanna leave I wanna open up and breathe I wanna go I wanna be I wanna feel it constantly Gotta show Gotta say I've gotta feeling that won't go away I've gotta know if they gotta way My opportunities  
  
Just one chance is all I ever wanted Just one time I'd like to win the game From now I'll take the chance if I can have it Just one Just one  
  
I need to think I need to feed I need to see if I still bleed I need a place I need a time Cause I need to step out side that line Gonna give Gonna take I'm scream til I am awake I'm gonna push I'm gonna pull  
  
And if I knew the door was open I'd go I would go on through And I can say When I do I'll never be the same...  
  
When the song was over Piper stopped the car and got out. Gabrielle followed her.  
  
"Mum there's no house."  
  
(A/n) The song was Just one By Hoobastank. If you like the story review if you like it if I don't get any I won't continue. 


	2. I never knew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in the Harry Potter world. I am not getting paid.  
  
(A.N) I want to thank Spideria my betta she is the reason that my story is written without mistakes.  
  
My last name is what:  
  
"Gabrielle what I am about to tell you just think about it okay."  
  
Gabrielle looked at her mom as if she was crazy.  
  
"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimwald Place, London."  
  
Gabrielle memorized it when she heard it. She kept thinking about it like her mother had told her. Then a house appeared.  
  
"Come on we are already late."  
  
Gabrielle just followed her mom to the house door. Piper knocked on the door. When the door opened a man with moon shaped glasses and a long white beard stood at the door. He smiled when he looked at Gabby.  
  
"Come in we have been expecting you Gabrielle."  
  
She looked at him with confusion filling her emerald green eyes. She followed him inside the house was not in the best condition. She looked around with interest everyone was looking at her with eyes wider than plates.  
  
"Sit down we have a lot to discuss."  
  
Gabrielle looked at him and just sat down.  
  
"Now Harry you have been brought up thinking that your mother was a muggleborn."  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
"Well we figured out that your mother Lily Evans was adopted. She came from a line of Pureblood wizards. The Moore's to be exact. She was given up be her parents because her mother was a witch and her father was a white lighter."  
  
All the color from Harry's face was gone.  
  
"Your father James Potter was the last decedent to Godric Gryffindor. That is why he was killed by Voldemort he came to us and asked for protection. Although we know about your mother she did not however if she did she must have kept it a secret. You Harry were not there only child."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Harry looking like it took all the strength he had to ask the question.  
  
"You had a twin. A girl to be exact." Dumbledore then turned to Gabrielle.  
  
(A.N) If you like review and I might continue 


	3. You never told me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter  
  
You never told me:  
  
Gabrielle looked at Harry and noticed his eyes were the same color as hers.  
  
"Gabrielle have you ever wondered why you were different?"  
  
She looked up at him. "No. Well to be honest I thought about it but I never asked."  
  
"Professor so what you are saying is that she is my sister."  
  
"Yes. Harry she was given up. The Ministry of Magic only allowed your parents to keep one of you. Gabrielle is two minutes younger than you. So she is the heir to the Potter line."  
  
"So my last name was never Halliwell?"  
  
"No we decided to take you in cause your parents were in need of someone to take you in."  
  
"I can deal with this. The fact is you never told me."  
  
"Gabby we have nothing more that we can do. Well since you have been taken out of our custody you will be staying here."  
  
Gabrielle's eyes were already filled with tears. She just looked up at Piper and nodded.  
  
"Are you going to be mad at me?"  
  
"Yes. I thought you were my mum but you lied to me. My whole life has been a lie," Gabrielle said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Gabby. I have to leave your stuff will be brought here by house-elves. You will be transferred from Beauxbutons you will be attending Hogwarts."  
  
"Fine," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Look I have to leave but I brought your CD player."  
  
"Thanks," she said not looking up at Piper.  
  
Piper handed Gabrielle the CD player and walked out the door.  
  
"Look I'm Harry. I bet you want to be alone so let me show you to a room."  
  
"I would like that. Thank you."  
  
"Well if you like rock I have a lot of CD's. So follow me to the room."  
  
Gabrielle followed Harry up the stairs.  
  
"You can stay here I will be right next door."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gabrielle walked in the room and climbed on the bed.  
  
She put on her CD player and put it one number ten.  
  
There never seems to be  
  
Because what I believe  
  
A moment I'm not trying  
  
Show them who I am Why can't they understand the things that They're denying They're denying  
  
So what should I do just lay next to you as thought I'm unaffected And who should I be when they're judging me as though I'm unaffected  
  
A chance they'd never give To ever want to live the life that I am made of There's nothing left to prove My hearts forever true What is it they're Afraid of Afraid of  
  
Before they even saw my face They knew that I was not the same And decided I was not the one For you For you  
  
So what should I do I'm not unaffected And who should I be I'm not unaffected  
  
Hey sorry it took so long  
  
The song you read was Hoobastank Unaffected 


	4. About me

About me:  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and decided that he would try to comfort Gabrielle.  
  
When he walked to the room he decided he should knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door to see her with clothes on the bed.  
  
"Hey. So you got your clothes already. I was wondering if you would want to come down and we can't talk. Get to know each other."  
  
"Yeah. Just do you mind if I take a shower?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah I'll show you were it is."  
  
Gabrielle grabbed her clothes and followed Harry.  
  
Harry sat in the living room waiting for Gabrielle to get out of the shower.  
  
Gabrielle walked downstairs and saw Harry on the couch.  
  
When Harry looked up he saw Gabrielle. She was wearing black pull up pants a black tank top. She had a black zip up jacket on over.  
  
"My hair sticks up in every direction and yours stays down."  
  
"Thanks Harry," Gabrielle began to laugh.  
  
"Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well now my full name is Gabrielle Marie Potter."  
  
"Big change huh."  
  
"Yeah. My favorite color is green. I like to sit and watch the fire. I love when it snows. My dream is to be able to get caught in the rain."  
  
"I have been when I was playing Quidditch."  
  
"How did it feel?"  
  
"Cold and I was slipping off my broom."  
  
"What position do you play?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I wonder what house you will be in?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Gabrielle began to wonder was the difference.  
  
"Gabrielle we could go to Hogwarts and ask if you can be sorted today."  
  
"Okay. Cool."  
  
Gabrielle looked up at Harry and smiled.  
  
"I can orb us over there cause I read in Hogwarts A History you are not allowed to Apparate."  
  
"You actually read that."  
  
"You should too Harry. Now grab my hand." 


	5. I can't believe this

I can't believe this:  
  
When Gabrielle opened her eyes she found herself in a room with gadgets and pictures allover.  
  
"Ah. Come sit down." Dumbledore looked at Gabrielle and smiled. "So you want to be sorted."  
  
Gabrielle just looked at him and nodded.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the back and grabbed the hat. He walked up to Gabrielle and put the hat on her head.  
  
"Ah. You are very smart. Also very brave but you will do anything to meet you ends. SLYTHERIN."  
  
Harry stood flabbergasted. "I can't believe this." 


	6. 6 Harry's Deepest Secret

Harry's deepest secret:  
  
"Well now that we know let's go back to the house."  
  
"Okay. Harry."  
  
"Bye kids."  
  
Harry and Gabrielle orbed back to the house.  
  
"Look. I don't know how you feel about gay people. Hopefully you don't hate them. But I want you to know cause you are my sister."  
  
"I have nothing against gay people. I think that people are a certain way for a reason."  
  
"I need help to get this guy. I don't know him personally we are just aqainstices."  
  
"Sure just tell me what I can do. But who is he?"  
  
Harry looked up at her and began to answer. 


	7. 7 The Plan

The Plan:  
  
"Roger Davies."  
  
"So tell me about him. I hear they are a dark family but almost every pureblood is. Except the Weasley."  
  
"I don't think he is evil. I can tell."  
  
"Okay. Look for him on the train and bump into him and then say sorry. Start up a conversation a good one and make it long. If he is interested he will want to continue the conversation another time."  
  
"I never would have thought about that. You so deserve to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you." 


	8. 8 Platform 9 34

Platform 9 ¾:  
  
Gabrielle woke up the next morning knowing that she be going to the same school.  
  
She heard a banging noise on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry walked in the room to see Gabrielle with all her stuff ready and she was dressed.  
  
"Good your ready. Come to the kitchen I got you something."  
  
Gabrielle looked up to see him smiling.  
  
She got up and followed him to the kitchen.  
  
When she walked in she saw a black owl with purple eyes.  
  
"Oh. Harry I love it."  
  
"Good. I knew you would."  
  
Gabrielle just smiled and looked at Harry.  
  
"Thank you." She ran over and gave him a hug.  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" "Persephone."  
  
"Like Greek Mythology."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well get your stuff and you can orb us to King's Cross Station."  
  
"Okay. But we just have to leave it here. When we get there all I have to do is orb it to us."  
  
Harry looked at her his eyes filled with confusion.  
  
Gabrielle just grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"Well we're here Harry."  
  
"Am I a white lighter?"  
  
"Yeah. I can teach you how to use your powers."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Where is out luggage?"  
  
"When you sit down in a carriage it will orb to you."  
  
"Cool. Now let's go find my friends."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Harry walked into the train and began to search the carts.  
  
Gabrielle saw Harry stop. She looked in to see two people with red hair and a girl with really bushy hair.  
  
Gabrielle thought to herself ' How does she brush her hair?'  
  
"Hey Harry," they all said at the same time.  
  
"Guys this is my twin sister Gabrielle Marie Potter."  
  
"Hi I'm Ginny."  
  
"I'm Hermione."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley. Ginny is my little sister and girl just happens to be my girlfriend," he said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Nice to meet the three of you."  
  
Harry and Gabrielle sat down across from the other three.  
  
"So what house are you in," asked Ginny. "Slytherin," Gabrielle said smiling.  
  
The other three stared at her like she had grown another head.  
  
"Well Gabrielle maybe you should go change into your robes while I talk to my friends."  
  
Gabrielle looked up at him and left the cart. 


	9. 9 The Slytherins

The Slytherin's:  
  
Gabrielle changed into her robes. She ran into something making her land on her but.  
  
"Here let me help you," a voice said from above.  
  
Gabrielle looked up into the most beautiful gray eyes.  
  
She took his pale hand and got up off the floor.  
  
"Oh. You're a Slytherin me too. Did you know that the green in our uniforms seems to bring out the green in your eyes."  
  
Gabrielle began to blush.  
  
"Look let me introduce you to my friends."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Gabrielle began to follow him. She still had no idea who he was.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
Gabrielle looked at him and nodded.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Gabrielle Marie Potter. Yours?" "Oh. I never knew he had a sister."  
  
"Yeah. We never knew either but it turns out we are twins."  
  
"Oh. So rude of me I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I have heard so much about the Malfoy's. Purebloods."  
  
"Come on. My friends will love you."  
  
Draco grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her towards his cart.  
  
When he opened it four people were already in there.  
  
"Guys this is Gabrielle Potter. She is in Slytherin and yes she is Potter's sister twin to be exact."  
  
Everyone just looked at her with wide eyes. 'Everyone seems to look at me that way.'  
  
"Hi. I'm Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Gregory Goyle."  
  
"Vincent Crabbe."  
  
"Blaise Zabini. Whoo Draco got her already haven't you no fair? You always get the good ones." Draco looked down to see that he was still holding Gabrielle's hand.  
  
Gabrielle began to blush and Draco just smirked.  
  
Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe say down on one side and Draco sat in the middle of Gabrielle and Blaise.  
  
"So Gabrielle where did you used to go to school," asked Draco.  
  
"I used to attend Beauxbutons."  
  
"Who did you used to live with?"  
  
"The Halliwells."  
  
"You mean the Charmed one's."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What kind of powers do you have," asked Pansy.  
  
"I can freeze things, I can have premonitions, and I can move things with my eyes and hands. Last but not least I am a white lighter."  
  
Draco just couldn't stop staring at her she was so beautiful and her eyes were captivating.  
  
"Um Draco can you hear me," asked Gabrielle waving her hand in front of Draco's face.  
  
"Huh. Erm what were you saying?"  
  
"I asked if I could sit with you."  
  
"Oh. Sure the pleasure would be all mine."  
  
Gabrielle blushed and turned to look out the window.  
  
"Gabrielle do you like to be called anything in particular?"  
  
"Gabby is fine it's what the Halliwells used to call me."  
  
"I like it. Gabby sounds good."  
  
"So are there any rules about being a Slytherin?"  
  
"No just wear black all the time."  
  
"I always do makes my eyes stand out."  
  
The train stopped and you could here people walking by.  
  
"Come on Gabby we should go."  
  
Gabrielle got up and followed Draco out of the cart.  
  
Gabrielle walked behind Draco until he stopped. "Ouch Draco why did you stop?"  
  
"Um. I almost ran into the foulest thing in the world."  
  
Gabrielle walked around to see Harry and his friends.  
  
"Gabrielle what are you doing with Malfoy," asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh. I bumped into hi and he asked me to sit with him and he is in Slytherin too. Now Draco why did you call her the foulest thing in the world?"  
  
"Cause she is a Mudblood."  
  
Gabrielle jut looked at her shoes because she was brought up knowing she was a Pureblood and the Halliwells weren't one's to except muggleborns to well.  
  
"Gabrielle you my sister say something tell him that just because he you, Ron and me are Purebloods doesn't make us better than muggleborns."  
  
"I can't. If I did I would be lying."  
  
"Come on Gabby let's go find a carriage," Draco said holding out his hand.  
  
Gabrielle just took his hand and followed him.  
  
She sat down and felt bad the whole time.  
  
When the carriage stopped Draco helped Gabrielle get out of the carriage.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it's this big."  
  
"Come on you can sit by my."  
  
Draco said grabbing Gabrielle's hand and leading her in the castle. 


	10. 10 The Great Hall

The Great Hall:  
  
Gabrielle followed Draco and sat down next to him.  
  
A third year HufflePuff came running towards Gabrielle and Draco.  
  
"Are you two an item?"  
  
Gabrielle was holding back a laugh.  
  
"No we are just friends so leave."  
  
The girl took off to her table and began to talking to the people around her.  
  
"I wonder where she got that idea?"  
  
"Gabby don't pay attention HufflePuff's are the gossip house, Ravenclaw's always have their noses stuck in books and Gryffindors are the goody two- shoes."  
  
"And the Slytherin's are perfect."  
  
"You are catching on fast."  
  
"Oh now I get it."  
  
"Yeah only Slytherin's are nothing but Purebloods the rest who knows."  
  
Gabrielle just smiled and looked around the hall.  
  
"This place is really is really big where do the Slytherin's stay?"  
  
"In the dungeons."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They talked and ate until dinner was over.  
  
A man with black robes walked over to them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy since you are a prefect you will be sharing your room with Miss Potter there will be a door in you room that will lead to her room."  
  
Draco just nodded.  
  
"Now go the password is "Snakes Domain."  
  
"Professor Snape walked off.  
  
"Would you allow the honor to walk you to your room?"  
  
Gabrielle just laughed and slid her arm in the shape he made with his arm. 


	11. 11 New Room

New Room:  
  
While they walked to the room Gabrielle would look around and walk slow so she could take in the view.  
  
They finally arrived at a portrait that had a man holding a snake on his shoulders.  
  
"Snakes Domain."  
  
The portrait swung open and Draco pulled Gabrielle in.  
  
"Come on this has been my room since last year it's really nice."  
  
"You have been a prefect since your fifth year."  
  
"Yeah. Cool huh I hope I get to be Head Boy."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Me too. So let's save to tour for tomorrow."  
  
"I would love to just take a nice hot shower and go to sleep."  
  
"Your in luck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your room also has it's own bathroom." Gabrielle began to walk to her door when someone was banging on the portrait.  
  
"Gabrielle it's me Harry open the door."  
  
Gabrielle looked at Draco and walked to the portrait.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I was just going to go to bed though. But sit down."  
  
"Why are you in the same room as Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh. There are tow rooms we have our own."  
  
"But you're not a prefect."  
  
"Some guy wearing black robes came and told me and Draco that I would be staying here."  
  
"You mean Professor Snape. Your head of house. Personally I think he is an arsehole."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"He hated out dad so he hates any house that isn't Slytherin."  
  
Gabrielle yawned and remembered the plan.  
  
"So what did he do?" "Who."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"He wants to start talking more."  
  
"Good. I knew it now just watch you'll always been together talking and then you'll end up together."  
  
"I never knew that would happen."  
  
"I did."  
  
"So why and how did you meet Malfoy?"  
  
"I was finished changing then I bumped into him. He helped me up and asked me if I wanted to meet some other Slytherin's and I said yes."  
  
"Well he is just so rude and he hate's muggleborns for no reason."  
  
"I can't do anything he has to change his own opinions."  
  
"Your right. Just for Hermione's sake. I should leave."  
  
"Goodnight Harry and I will try."  
  
Gabrielle walked until she saw Draco sitting down.  
  
"You couldn't sleep or what?"  
  
"No I just always have a glass of milk before I sleep (A.N I always do so I just had to put that.)"  
  
"I always fall asleep listening to my CD player."  
  
"You have one I do too."  
  
"What kind of music do you listen too?"  
  
"Rock."  
  
"Me too. I love Hoobastank."  
  
"I am big Blink 182 fan."  
  
"Um me kinda. I like their song Down."  
  
"We should be getting to bed."  
  
"Your right. G'night Gabby."  
  
"Night Draco."  
  
Gabrielle went up to her room and had a quick shower then she climbed in bed and closed her eyes. 


	12. 12 Feelings left unknown

Feelings that are left unknown:  
  
Draco (pov)  
  
Draco lay in bed thinking about those emerald green eyes. He though they belonged to Gabby but he never felt funny around her. (Hint Hint)  
  
(Back too normal)  
  
Gabrielle woke up and got dressed. She walked down to see Draco in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Gabby you want some breakfast?"  
  
Gabrielle scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Draco just laughed at her antics.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like the smell of food in the morning I would rather eat a bagel and have a cup of coffee but I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh I loved the look on your face wish I could have taken a picture."  
  
"Can you show me who Roger Davies is?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"What house is he in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"What characteristic do the Ravenclaw's have?"  
  
"They are geniuses."  
  
"Oh and can you describe him."  
  
"Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Tall, Quidditch player."  
  
"What position?"  
  
"Keeper. What is with the third degree?"  
  
"Oh he is someone that Harry has mentioned that's it."  
  
"I heard your conversation you don't have to hide it."  
  
"Oh good well then he likes him and I have no idea what he is like."  
  
"Come on we have potions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We have it with the Ravenclaw's I can show you who he is."  
  
Gabrielle nodded and walked down the hall next to Draco."  
  
(A.N) I decided to give you some ideas so if you didn't catch them you must be really thick. Lol Just kidding. Read and review 


	13. 13 Potions with the Ravenclaw's

Potions with the Ravenclaw's:  
  
When they arrived in the class Draco led Gabrielle to a desk in the front.  
  
"Gabby you see that guy two desks away from us."  
  
"Yeah is that he?"  
  
"Hmm. That girl next to him is Cho Chang. They all say she is beautiful I don't see it."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Cho and Roger walked over to Gabrielle and Draco.  
  
"Hi I'm Cho Chang."  
  
"Roger Davies."  
  
"You must be new your really pretty maybe we can hang sometime and talk."  
  
"Uh sure I guess."  
  
"Good let's go Roger."  
  
"Bye nice to meet you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Wow she actually complimented someone that wasn't her."  
  
Gabrielle laughed and looked around and then she saw him.  
  
He had brownish/black hair and hazel eyes. Was about 5'4 and sat one desk away from Cho and Roger. He was sitting next to Juan Nieto he to was in Ravenclaw. Gabrielle knew she like him when she looked at him.  
  
"Draco who's that?"  
  
"Oh his name is Fernando Silva he is very smart and gets followed by girls."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think he's cute but he must be taken."  
  
"No he isn't."  
  
"Really."  
  
"So you have a chance."  
  
Just then Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Class we will be brewing the Polyjuice Potion today."  
  
No one had to worry they all knew.  
  
"Now get started instructions are on the board."  
  
Draco and Gabrielle were the first to finish the potion.  
  
"Ah. Miss Potter maybe your potion skills are better than your brothers."  
  
"Yes. They are I used to make potions with the Halliwells."  
  
"Oh then you will prove worthy."  
  
"I helped many times. I was allowed to make the persomy potion for a white lighter that had their wings clipped."  
  
"You mean the potion that allows the drinker to become immortal."  
  
"Yes it wasn't hard to make either.  
  
The bell rang  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
Draco and Gabrielle left but after Gabrielle got her final look at Fernando.  
  
A.N Spideria should know why I added that character. Please read and review. 


	14. 14The Library

The Library:  
  
Gabrielle had spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how she was going to get to know Fernando.  
  
She decided to go to the library and look up Veela's for History of Magic.  
  
When she reached the library she saw Fernando in the Veela section.  
  
Gabrielle walked over to the section and began to look through the books. She saw the book she wanted but and Fernando were both reaching for the book.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you can have to the book," said Fernando.  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"It's fine my friend has the same book and I can share with him."  
  
"Thanks so you're in Ravenclaw."  
  
"You're in Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. So you can use the book." He began to walk away then he turned around. "I never caught your name."  
  
"Gabrielle Potter. You."  
  
"Fernando Silva."  
  
"Guess I'll get to work due tomorrow." Gabrielle sat down and began to work when she looked up she saw Fernando sitting with Roger.  
  
She also noticed that Roger reminded her of somebody but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
When Draco walked in it hit her.  
  
She needed to talk to Harry and see what he liked about Roger.  
  
"Hey Gabby what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Draco I'm so sorry I have to find Harry is it okay that I leave you here?"  
  
"Yeah sure go ahead."  
  
Gabrielle smiled and shoved her stuff in her bag.  
  
She ran off to find Harry she saw him sitting under a tree and ran over to him.  
  
"Harry what do you like about Roger?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Well I love the way his eyes light up when he smiles. The way his blonde hair shines in the sun."  
  
"I knew it." Gabrielle said standing up.  
  
"Harry you need to come with me and look at someone."  
  
Harry just got up and followed her.  
  
When they reached the library Gabrielle pulled Harry into a seat.  
  
"Look at Roger and tell me who he reminds you of?"  
  
Harry looked at Roger and studied him for a while.  
  
"He looks like Malfoy."  
  
"Harry don't you get it you like Draco not Roger but you were blind to that cause in your eyes you two hate each other."  
  
"I think you may be right I did get this feeling when he would get close to me."  
  
"So let me help you I can find out if he likes you I mean me and him are getting along really good."  
  
"You mean it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Well first of all you need to tell him that you want to end the rivalry cause they are childish."  
  
"Okay well I have to go or else 'Mione will freak."  
  
"Alright bye Harry."  
  
Gabrielle looked at her watch and took off towards the Great Hall.  
  
' I have my work cut out for me.' 


	15. 15Dumbledore's Warning

Dumbledore's warning:  
  
Gabrielle took her seat next to Draco when she saw Persephone flying to her.  
  
She took the parchment and read it  
  
Miss Potter  
  
Please come up to my office we need to talk. Come by after dinner  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Please come after dinner the password is Lemon Drops.  
  
Gabrielle looked up and Professor Dumbledore and saw that he wore a worried expression.  
  
She saw that Harry's owl was also by him. Gabrielle returned her attention back to the table. She grabbed a green apple and began to eat it. She didn't feel hungry she was worried.  
  
When dinner was over Professor Dumbledore walked over to Gabrielle.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you said you wanted to talk to me." Draco nodded. "Well go with Miss Potter to my office."  
  
Draco looked at him and then Gabrielle. "Yes sir."  
  
Gabrielle got up and walked to the office followed by Draco.  
  
When they reached it they saw Harry standing there.  
  
"Lemon Drops."  
  
The statue began to turn and they all walked up and stood on a step.  
  
Gabrielle knocked cause Harry and Draco looked glued to the floor.  
  
"Come in."  
  
When they walked in Professor Snape and Remus Lupin were standing by Professor Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Sit down he have some bad news."  
  
Gabrielle, Harry and Draco sat down in the three chairs set out in front of the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"We have news from our Spy that Voldemort plans to attack at midnight. We need to move the students to the underground tunnels and make sure they are safe. Gabrielle you will be the downfall of Voldemort so you will fight him. Harry you will help with the Death Eaters. Draco you told me that you wished to fight for us." Draco nodded. "Well then you will help Harry. The teachers are moving the students to the as we speak."  
  
"Sir why is Gabrielle going to face Voldemort and not me?"  
  
"Well Harry. Gabrielle is more powerful than you Harry she will stand more of a chance."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gabrielle stood up and walked over to fox.  
  
"I used to read about Phoenix's I loved them when I was little never seen one until now."  
  
"Ah. Miss Potter you find Fawkes interesting. I always have Phoenix's are always faithful."  
  
"I love them and dragons such interesting creatures."  
  
Gabrielle looked around and picked up a book on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Darkness Approaches Slowly. Everyday Voldemort would get stronger and he would gain power over more people now he is coming," Gabrielle said as she looked at the book.  
  
"You are right Miss Potter."  
  
"Were are we supposed to go," asked Harry.  
  
"Go to the Great Hall with the other sixth years and seventh will be waiting. We have come to the end and the war can be won by either side."  
  
Harry became worried he could die before he could tell Draco that he loved him.  
  
Draco had finally realized whom he had loved and that person was sitting right next to him. Harry James Potter had captured his heart.  
  
They all got up and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Before they reached the hall Harry had decided what he was going to do.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know that this may sound weird but I am going to tell you something you can scream, make faces, through up but you have to wait until I am finished."  
  
"Okay go."  
  
"Draco I love you I don't know how but I do and you can say anything or do anything but nothing can change the way I feel about you."  
  
Draco stood silent but one tear escaped the corner of his eyes and cascaded town his porcelain cheek.  
  
"Draco why are you crying?"  
  
"Because Harry I love you too."  
  
Harry leaned over and caught Draco's mouth with his own. Gabrielle cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
Harry and Draco jumped apart.  
  
"Nice really but we are supposed to make it to the Great Hall."  
  
Harry blushed and Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh come on let's go already."  
  
When they went in students were shocked to see Harry and Draco holding hands.  
  
But aside from the shock everyone remained quiet.  
  
Sirens began to go off.  
  
Professor looked around and spoke.  
  
"They're here."  
  
A.N Sorry it is so short but I just had to cut off here I have about three more chapters left. I was thinking about making a sequel review and tell me if I should. If I do I am going to make it a Mpreg  
  
Review about and answer this question  
  
Should I make a sequel 


	16. 16 Sneek Peek

Sorry guys I am having writing block but I decided to give you a sneak peek.  
  
Gabrielle stood there helpless watching the people she loved getting killed. Her emerald green eyes had a glassy look to them.  
  
Voldemort then Dragged the knife over P's neck.  
  
Gabrielle closed her eyes she didn't want to see the pain on P's face.  
  
Gabrielle opened her eyes to see the dead body on the floor. Tears cascaded down her cheeks  
  
So what you think hope you like I want to make the chapter perfect.  
  
Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy 


	17. The end of it all

The End of it all:

The words echoed through the hall.

Gabrielle felt an enormous weight fall on her shoulders. (Not really)

' I hope I make it through I need to pull through'

Dumbledore walked over to Gabrielle and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabrielle you need to use a memory that makes you feel a great number of emotions. It will help bring out your powers. Piper said when you were little you would have trouble controlling them."

"Yeah I did and I have just the one."

Gabrielle had never felt this much pressure in her life.

"I can do it I will give it all I have."

Dumbledore smiled at her. Piper said she could never back down from a challenge. She was loyal, confident, cunning, determined, powerful and beautiful. But she was in some ways mysterious.

Gabrielle had spent most of her life thinking she was a Halliwell.

Her black hair reflected the mystery that was Gabrielle. Her emerald green eyes reflected her emotions. They turn dark when she is angry and shine when she is happy.

She has Lily's soft and beautiful features but James knack for trouble. Her grades are outstanding and her knowledge stretches far. Everything about her has attitude. The way her robes billow behind her, the way her hair shays when she walks. How she never let's anyone tell he what to do.

Dumbledore was brought out of his thought when Gabrielle waved her hand if front of his face.

"Oh sorry kids I was lost in thought."

Gabrielle began gaping for air and doubling over.

"Gabby what's wrong," Draco said and he ran to her side.

A breeze began to spin around Gabrielle. You could see her hair sway.

Gabrielle felt herself become breathless. She began feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She could feel her power increasing.

Dumbledore, Draco and Harry were looking at her concern etched on their face.

"My powers they seem to have grown."

"My, I wonder." Dumbledore said trailing off

"What is it something bad?"

"No Miss Potter. I know why you powers increased."

Dumbledore fell into a silence.

"Well tell us already," the three chimed.

"It seems Gabrielle's power increased because she was in a time of need and the angel's that control them decided to give her a little help." (I know corny but oh well)

"We must leave the hall we have time later for chit chat."

Gabrielle just nodded "Wand" her wand orbed to her hand.

"Where is he?"

"The Dark Forrest"

Draco audibly gulped and Gabrielle giggled and Draco's antics.

"Well it's time you guys work on the Death Eaters and I'll go after Old Voldie."

Gabrielle walked off but she had a weird feeling in her stomach. She knew something was wrong.

She walked until she reached the outskirts of the forest.

"This is it," she mumbled to herself.

She pulled out her wand and walked on.

She walked until she came across a clearing.

Gabrielle walked forward and looked around.

"You have so much power young Potter you could have all the power you wanted if you just join me."

Gabrielle began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You see I don't want power. It means nothing unless you work for it."

"But all you have to do is say yes. You deserve something for all your accomplishments."

"No. Your wrong I have done all that stuff but I want nothing in return."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure in my life."

"I have some quest's that would like to say Hello."

Voldemort snapped his fingers and Piper, Paige and Phoebe were all tied to sticks.

Gabrielle's heart sank they were thing's she held close to her heart.

"I thought I would torture you by using the Halliwells."

Gabrielle's hand tightened on her wand.

"Lestine mosune lustia fenitie." (Made up I think)

Gabrielle was bind by fire rings surrounding her body she let out a scream of pain.

Gabrielle could feel her body on fire all her powers drained away she gasped as the rings tightened.

"Aw what's wrong ickle Gabrielle can't fight it."

Gabrielle glared at him.

"You see I decided I wanted to break you. Mentally, Physically and Emotionally. That is exactly what I plan to do."

"Then you have your work cut out for you."

"That's why I decided to make our guest's the Halliwells. They raised you and made you who you are."

Voldemort walked over to Gabrielle and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Don't touch me."

"We could be great together. Rule the world I can give you everything."

"I hate you my life is important I don't want to waste if being with you."

Voldemort just smirked.

Gabrielle spit in his face.

"You have an attitude. I like it."

"Don't get used to it cause you will be dead soon."

"Sure about that."

"Yes."

"What can I do to convince you love?"

"Don't call me that you filthy Mudblood."

Voldemort slapped Gabrielle and smiled when he saw a drop of blood cascade down her cheek.

"Now which one of you should I kill first?" Voldemort walked around them "Which to choose?"

He said in a singsong voice. "Ah the white lighter should be fun." He walked away.

"Aunt Paige can't you just orb away."

"I can try."

Paige tried to orb but failed.

"I can't."

Voldemort walked back into the clearance.

"I should let you know Paige your powers don't work here."

All three charmed one's lost hope.

Gabrielle couldn't move without the grip tightening. She gasped as she felt the fire graze her cheek.

"Young Potter you show such determination when you do things."

Voldemort pulled out a crossbow containing dark lighter's poison. "Paige you are going to be the first person to die. The poison will kill you slowly."

Paige winced.

Gabrielle didn't want the Halliwells to get hurt just so Voldemort could torture her.

Voldemort picked up the crossbow and aimed it at Paige.

Paige winced as the arrow entered her heart.

Gabrielle could feel tears sting her eyes. She bit her lip holding back the need to break down.

"Interesting how the poison works so clearly." (From the second book)

Voldemort walked over to Gabrielle.

"Have you had enough yet?"

Gabrielle just stayed quiet.

"Well then shall we continue?"

Gabrielle knew it was an actual statement not a question.

"Ah phoebe what should we do to you?" Voldemort began to pace when it hit him. "I've got the perfect way." Voldemort pulled out his wand and walked over to Phoebe.

"Crucio."

Gabrielle could hear Phoebe's scream's echo through the forest.

"You put up quite a fight CRUCIO."

Phoebe screamed her lungs out and arched back against the stick.

"Well I'm growing bored AVADA KEDAVRA."

Phoebe's lifeless body slid down the stick.

Gabrielle fought with her tear's she didn't want to let him win.

Paige could feel death catching up with her. Her eyelids became heavier every second."

"It looks like she is just about gone any last words?"

Gabrielle shook her head she knew Piper was next.

"Now for the mother figure." Voldemort pulled out a dagger and walked over to Piper.

Voldemort dragged the dagger down Piper's check. Piper gasped in pain. Voldemort began making numerous cut's on Piper.

"Now for the Grande Finally."

Voldemort dragged the dagger across Piper's neck.

Piper's dead body slumped forward.

Gabrielle let her tear's cascade down her cheeks. Her emerald green eyes became dark and foggy. She let her emotion's take over her powers.

The fire rings around her released her and white winds began to swirl around her.

Confusion was etched all over his face.

Gabrielle walked closer and tightened her grip on her wand.

"What do you plan to do potter?"

"I plan to make you suffer and then kill you and watch your lifeless body hit the floor."

"Oh really and how do you plan on doing that."

"Like this "Crucio."

Voldemort fell to the ground pain surgering through his body. How could she be so powerful?

Voldemort got back up.

"CRUCIO."

He once again fell to the ground and got back up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

Gabrielle watched him fall she felt relief flood through her body.

She ran up to the castle to see body's laying everywhere.

She ran to the Hospital wing.

Seven beds were full. "Madame Pomfrey is Harry here?"

"No Miss Potter Harry is fine."

Harry stormed into the Hospital wing relief etched itself on his face when he saw Gabrielle.

"Gabby thank god your okay." He said while hugging her.

Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong?"

"The charmed one's died I couldn't do anything."

"It's okay lay down and rest."

Gabrielle nodded and let him lay her on a bed.

She let sleep take her

A.N well hope you liked it I mean I thought it was kinda good. Please review

Laterz,

Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy


	18. 18 Picking up the Pieces

A.N Sorry it took so long to update I wanna thank CrystalStarGuardian for all the compliments and spirit lifters. My Best-Friend Spideria because she is the one who taught me how to make story's. I owe most of it to her cause she is sweet and always there. Okay here is the chapter cause I have a tendency to ramble lol.

Picking up the pieces:

Gabrielle had woke up to see she had two visitors Harry and Draco. She giggled at the fact that they looked so cute smooshed in one chair. She began to notice how perfect they were for each other. Harry's dark hair and emerald eyes complimented Draco's platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. How Harry was tan and Draco was pale. Harry was innocent and Draco was far from it. They were made for each other.

Harry was the first to awake. His emerald orbs (heard the word a lot and decided to use it) went from dull and tired to shiny and excited when he saw Gabrielle. Harry jumped up and ran to her side. Draco whimpered at the loss of Harry's warmth and opened his eyes.

"I was wondering how you were you had me worried," Draco muttered still half asleep.

Gabrielle just smiled. "Sorry."

Harry who had remained silent climbed on the bed.

"Move over your hogging the bed you cow."

"Harry James Potter I am not a cow."

Draco saw the way between the twins and decided that he would help Harry. Draco jumped on the bed and squished Gabrielle.

Fernando had decided he wanted to see if the rumors were true so he set off for the hospital wing.

When he walked in her saw Draco, Gabrielle and Harry fighting for more space on the bed.

He smiled at the site of Gabrielle laughing and pushing Harry.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fernando said breaking the silence.

They all looked up innocently and shook their heads.

"I was just wondering if Gabrielle was okay."

"Awwww." Harry and Draco chorused.

"Shut up you two." She glared at them and smiled and Fernando. "I'm fine thanks."

"Good cause I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at breakfast."

"I would love to."

(1 year later)

Gabrielle had become the Seeker for Slytherin because Draco wanted to become a Chaser. Fernando had eventually asked Gabrielle to become his girlfriend she gladly accepted. She was appointed Head Girl and was rewarded for having top marks. She had become best friends with Star Pellerin from Slytherin. (Star is not mine I simply borrowed her) The two were known as the "Dynamic Duo of Destruction". They even out scored the infamous Marauders and Weasley Twins.

(Warning Fem Slash)

Star Pellerin came from a bloodline similar to the Malfoy's. She was best friends with Gabrielle and Draco and was very fond of Harry. She was the Slytherin Keeper. She had currently been seeing Hermione Granger. She had made amends with her for causing so much trouble and they eventually fell in love. (That was for CrystalStarGuardian)

They made a wonderful couple. One was smart and loyal the other one was beautiful and cunning. Star had settled down a little hardly any but enough to make Hermione happy.

Harry and Draco were voted hottest couple in Hogwarts. Every girl would makes 'awws' when they would hold hands or kiss. Gabrielle would just roll her eyes at the girl's antics. There were hardly moments when they weren't together. They would frown the whole time the other wasn't there.

It was the day before graduation and Draco wanted to get something off his chest he was worried about Harry's reaction.

He decided he would take that chance.

As he walked he became more and more nervous. He finally reached Gryffindor Tower "Golden Snitch" The portrait swung open to reveal a dim lighted hall that lead to the common room. He then spotted Harry sitting on a couch reading "A White Lighter's Guide for Dummies"

Harry looked up to see Draco and smiled.

"Hey Drake"

"Harry. I have something I wanna ask you."

"Okay. Shoot"

Draco got on his knee.

"Harry we have been going out for a year. I love you when your not with me I feel empty like a part of me is missing. You make me complete. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Harry James Potter will you marry me?"

"Yes." He nodded his eyes filled with tears.

"Love why are you crying?"

"Cause I feel the same way."

Draco practically knocked the couch over when he hugged Harry.

Gabrielle walked in to see the two lying on the couch cuddling.

"Awwwwwwwwww how cute."

They both just smiled.

Gabrielle then saw the silver band on Harry's hand."

"Ohmygod."

They both looked at each other and chuckled lightly and Gabrielle's reaction.

"YAY. Your getting married. Can I plan it? Please"

"Yeah you can." The two chimed.

Gabrielle just smiled and began writing in a notebook full of cloth in different colors.

They were both happy in each other's arms.

(Day after Graduation)

"Harry come on you have too. I don't want you going back with those retched people."

"No. Drake her husband is dead because of me."

"She's not like that she hated him. Please move in with me Harry. If you do I can sleep at night with out having to worry about you."

Harry knew that Gabrielle would be moving in with Fernando so that would leave him alone. So he decided that he would move with Draco.

"Fine"

"Good." He finished putting his stuff in his bag. "Now come on we'll be late for the train."

They both dashed off and found a compartment.

Harry was going to sit next to Draco when Draco pulled him in his lap.

"Hey."

"Why sit watching you when I can occupy my time holding you."

Harry just blushed and leaned into the embrace.

They both fell asleep and woke up when the train stopped.

Draco dragged Harry off the train.

He then spotted his mom.

"Mom this is my fiancé....................................."

(lol Sorry to cut off but I just wanted to let you know I have already started on the sequel it will be called "Life with love" It WILL BE a Male Pregnancy and will contain a bit of fem slash"

I wanna thank all my reviewers cause well they liked it. Spideria cause she is sooooooooo sweet and I love talking to her I am glad I came across Slash cause if I didn't I would be talking to her.

See you soon

Love,

Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy


End file.
